Automotive clutch assemblies are typically mounted on a flywheel driven by the engine of the automobile. In certain types of clutch assemblies, multiple clutch discs are used in order to increase the frictional surface area when the clutch is engaged. Examples of multiple-disc clutch assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,089; 3,797,622; 4,466,524; 4,540,079; 4,715,484; 4,815,189; 5,054,597; 7,977,991, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Aftermarket multiple-disc clutch assemblies are often installed in automobiles to increase performance. Original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or stock clutch units may not provide optimum performance and often require replacement because they cannot support the horsepower of the engine, and can fail. Higher horsepower engines and drivelines require a higher performance or heavy duty clutch unit to hold the horsepower for proper application to the driveline.
Different types of automobiles have different types of flywheels. The mounting arrangement for aftermarket clutch assemblies is different based upon the particular type of automobile and its corresponding flywheel design. In the past, providing a higher performance OEM replacement clutch unit required the user to additionally purchase a matching flywheel. Most aftermarket high performance clutch assemblies are sold with a new or dedicated flywheel, which adds to the cost of upgrading clutch and auto performance. Furthermore, most aftermarket OEM replacement clutches have a harder-than-stock pedal effort, which makes the vehicle more difficult to drive, and the clutch may not release properly with OEM hydraulic release systems.
The adapter rings of the present invention solve the problems noted above and are able to be used on street or strip driven automotive vehicles.